Alternate World
by Erika-moon
Summary: When Kero's previous Card Captor canidate takes the Sakura Cards. The Card Mistress finds herself on an alternate world. Can Sakura find the Sakura Cards before the four days are over.
1. Chapter 1

Author note; Hello, this is my fanfiction called alternate world. I don't own anything enjoy.

* * *

"Wood! Shot! Thunder! Firey!" Commanded Sakura using all four cards to fight off the steel and water looking monsters.

"Shoting Star!" Yelled Tenshi thowing a golden white orb with her tea green staff that had a white rose while flying in the air with angel wings.

"Nature Combination!" Both Helena and Verbena yelled as they grew plants right out of their hands.

All their attacks were combined at the water monster destroying it fully.

Meanwhile Kero, Spinel, Ruby Moon, and Yue shot either a fire ball or moon crytals at the steel monster.

Sakura made a landing with Eriol by her side while the guardians flew towards their master's side

Tomoyo pressed the stop button on her camera.

"That was wonderful Sakura!" Cheered Tomoyo.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I did my best." Said Sakura.

"But do you know what was behind all of this?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Nope, how about you Eriol?" Asked Sakura.

"No idea." Said Eriol.

"I guess we should try and find out tommorow, it's getting late." Said Sakura.

"Well, we should get back home." Said Tenshi as Helena, Verbena, Akemi, and Itsuki nodded.

"Ok see you tommorow." Said Sakura as they nodded.

They all nodded before going on separate directions.

* * *

The Cherry Blossom Tree stood tall in the moonlight while the petals.

All of a sudden it glowed bright white.

* * *

"Monster! Where were you?" Asked Toya.

"I was um.. I was at Tomoyo's house, she wanted me to try on a new outfit." Said Sakura thinking rather quickly.

"Ok monster, off to bed, you need some sleep." Said Touya.

"Big brother, I'm sixteen." Said Sakura.

"Go to sleep monster." Said Toya.

"I'm not a monster." Said Sakura leaving.

* * *

"Whew!" Said Sakura as soon as she locked the front door.

"That was too close." Said Kero.

"I agree, good thing Big Brother and Dad are off in some buisness trip for a whole week." Said Sakura.

"But Touya is right on something, you should get some sleep. He leaves tommorow." Said Yue.

"Ok." Said Sakura as she went towards her room.

* * *

Late at night, the moon was up high in a cresent form.

A cloaked figure had walked out of Tsuikime Shrine.

Then the figure walked towards the Kinomoto Residence.

The door knob was then opened all of a sudden with magic.

The figure made sure not to make any noice as the shadow figure then went upstairs and towards Sakura's room where Kero and Sakura were fast asleep.

The figure then looked at the Sakura book before opening it and putting the cards and key towards the pocket.

As soon as the cloak figure took all of the Sakura cards, the figure was making their way towards the door.

The door opened and the figure bumped into it.

Yue stood at the door as Sakura woke up only to find the cloaked figure and on her pocket was the Sakura Cards.

"My Cards, she's stolen my cards!" Said Sakura and the girl ran off.

"Stop thief!" Yelled Sakura as she and Yue chased after the thief.

The cloaked figure ran faster but Yue carried Sakura and they both landed in front of her.

But the figure used a teleport spell and used made her cloak go in front of Sakura and Yue's faces.

Then the figure witch was a strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun, black eyes, wearing blue jeans, and a white t-shirt had an evil grin and contined to run off.

Sakura and Yue stood up and contined to chase her down.

The girl then reached the cherry blossom tree and was about to touch it before Sakura had tackled her, but her bag however got off and went inside the tree.

"What did you do with my cards?" Asked Sakura looking at the girl.

"So sorry it had to be this way, card mistress." Said the girl and went inside the tree.

"Who was that?" Though Sakura out loud.

* * *

"Ying Fa, she was the previous canidate to capture the cards not long before Sakura did, but when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she wanted, she decided to abandoned her duty as card captor. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to pressume her own path." Said Kero.

"But why take the cards when she didn't complete the job?" Asked Syaoran.

"She was more focused on magic to even think about the cards." Said Kero.

"Unforgiveable, such a foul human to not even care about the magical beings." Said Tenshi angrily.

"But how can I get the cards?" Asked Sakura.

"There is a way." Said Eriol looking at the tree.

"There is a time once a year when the cheery blossom tree makes a portal to go to an alternate world." Said Eriol.

"I had always hoped that Ying Fa would use the portal to come back to Tomoeda and seeking good guidence, but this is not what has happened." Said Kero.

"Sakura, you must go into this other world and retrive your cards, without them Tomoeda will be in grave danger and will fall in the wrong hands if there isn't any defence." Said Eriol.

"You understand your mission?" Asked Spinel.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"Then you must go at once." Said Eriol.

Sakura took a step but Tenshi got in front.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! She's going, were going with her." Said Tenshi.

"I'll have new footage for the camera." Said Tomoyo.

"I'm afraid we can't go." Said Eriol.

"What? Why not?" Asked Tenshi.

"Sending all of us will disturb the tree's balance making it impossible for Sakura to get the cards back from Ying Fa." Said Eriol. "This is something Sakura must do alone."

"Sakura you only have four days in order to get the cards back, because the third morning is when the tree's portal will close." Said Spinel.

Sakura nodded as she went towards the portal.

Kero started to get antsy as quickly flew towards the portal.

"Kero no!" Said Tomoyo.

"Come back." Said Tenshi.

But Kero got inside the portal and was soon with Sakura spinning around in circles and getting inside the alternate world before everything turned to darkness.

* * *

OK, What is waiting for Sakura in the alternate world, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a few from my world

Author note; Hello, this is my fanfiction called alternate world. I don't own anything enjoy.

thelch92; Sorry about the rush.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Sakura put a hand up and turned off the alarm clock.

"Sakura." Started Kero.

"Kero, your not suppose to be here." Started Sakura as she removed the blanket off her face.

"Kero? What's wrong? You look worried." Said Sakura.

"Did you just grow your hair?" Asked Kero.

Sakura had a confused expression on her face before grabbing a mirror.

"Hoe!" Yelled Sakura and found out that she now had waist long hair and a braid on her left side.

Looking around, Sakura then realized that her room walls were all blue, while her bed remained the same as did her stuffed animals.

The curtains were a light shade of green.

"Did I make it to the alternate world?" Asked Sakura.

"I think you did, if everything here looks different, then that means everything outside would look different too." Said Kero.

"Ok then all I have to do is find my cards, but I can't feel their pressence." Said Sakura.

"Seems so, looks like this place has no magic, so that people who have magic will not use it." Said Kero.

"What?" Asked Sakura shocked.

"Sakura!" Called Fujitaka.

"Coming." Called Sakura.

"Looks like you have school here too." Said Kero.

"Yep." Said Sakura.

"I'll come too." Said Kero.

"Why?" Asked Sakura.

"The world may be different now since we came here." Said Kero.

"Ok." Said Sakura leaving.

"Good morning." Said Sakura cheerfully.

"Good morning." Said Fujitaka turning towards Sakura only for her to have a shocked face and realized that her dad was not wearing glasses but had contacts.

"Morning monster." Said Toya.

"Big brother don't-!" Started Sakura but found her big brother to look different as well.

His hair was up to his neck and he wore glasses.

"What no combacts?" Said Toya.

"I can step on you if I can." Said Sakura going towards the table.

"Alright now you two, let's eat our breakfast or we will be late." Said Fujitaka.

"Ok, it's time to eat now." Said Sakura, Toya, an Fujitaka.

"I'll be going now." Called Sakura and roller skates away.

"I guess I was right, Tomoeda is different here." Said Kero from Sakura's bag.

"Sure looks like it, I wonder if any of my friends are here." Said Sakura.

"Probably not, this isn't Tomoeda, look at the sign." Said Kero.

Sakura looked up and the sign said Reedington.

"Your right, then my school is here." Said Sakura and reached the entrance.

"I know it'll be alright, but we have to find Ying Fa, she can be in the school." Said Kero.

Sakura nodded before entering the school.

Looking around she saw everything quite different.

Reedington had grey walls around it.

Crash!

Sakura had accidently bumped into someone and looked up to find a white haired male.

"Sorry." Said Sakura blushing.

"It's ok." He said cooly and left while Sakura was left dazed.

"Come on Sakura." Said Kero from the bag.

Sakura nodded and started to walk.

Three girls that looked like Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, and a guy who looked like Yamazaki were running down the hall way and passed by Sakura who looked surprised to see that this world had another version of her friends.

"W-well I just found it, and though I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it." Said a shy gentle voice.

Sakura looked behind a locker and saw a few people staring at the scene with fear.

A girl with pink hair with a pony tail was staring fearfully at the strawberry blonde girl with lose hair.

"Well I did, and I was about to get it back before you swooped in and ruined everything. You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." She said.

"Um.. It doesn't really belong to you either." She said shyly.

"Excuse me?" She asked putting her hands on the locker.

"N-Nothing." Said the pink headed girl fearfully and slidding down the floor.

Sakura and Kero stared at the scene angrily.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine and you know it. You really are pathetic, it's no wonder your friends are all stuffed animals." The strawberry blonde haired girl said to the pink haired girl who was now sitting on the floor with a hurt expression.

"How dare you speak to her that way." Said Sakura getting in front.

"What did you say?" She asked turning around to reveal she was wearing a orange skirt, black boots, white t-shirt and a black Jean jacket.

"I said how dare you speak to her that way." Said Sakura.

Both Sakura and the girl stared at each other before the girl grinned.

"You must be new here." She said as she started to leave.

"I can speak to anyone, anyway I want." She said before looking at a few people cruley and a guy hid himself inside his locker.

"I can't believe you did that." Said the pink haired girl who stood up and her hair was with a pony tail. She wore pink boots, blue skirt, and white tank top.

"I couldn't just stand there." Said Sakura.

"Well it's just that, nobody ever stands up to Ying Fa." She said.

"Ying Fa?" Said Sakura surprised as the said girl left.

"You've heard of her?" The girl asked.

"Sort of." Said Sakura.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, did you just transfer to Reedington high from another school?" She asked.

"Um.. Yes another school." Said Sakura nevously. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm V-Verbena." She whispered.

"Sorry, what?" Asked Sakura.

"It's Verbena." She whispered.

"Sounds like your saying Verbena, but how can that..." Started Sakura remembering the Verbena from her world.

Verbena stared at Sakura shyly before she noticed Kero.

"Oh my goodness!" She started excitedly and ran towards Sakura and pulled Kero out who was in toy mode. "Who's this sweet little guy?"

"That's Kero, my stuffed animal." Said Sakura.

"He is so adorable, I would just do anything to know what stuffed animals are thinking." Said Verbena.

"He usually just tells me." Said Sakura but covered her mouth.

"Huh?" Asked Verbena.

"Um! Never mind." Said Sakura as Verbena still stared at Kero longer than Toya.

"Um Verbena, Ying Fa said you had found something, something that belonged to her. It wasn't a stack of Cards?" Asked Sakura.

"How did you know?" Asked Verbena as she looked at Sakura.

"Lucky guess." Said Sakura nearvously. "Do you still have them?"

Verbena shock her head no.

"But you know what happened to them?" Asked Sakura neavously.

"This morning on my way to school, I was walking by the Cherry Blossom tree, but then a blue bag of sorts hit my head." Said Verbena remembering it in her mind.

"I didn't want anything to happen to them, so I gave it to Priciple Mizuki." Said Verbena.

"Miss Mizuki is the pricipal?" Asked Sakura.

"Yep, she Tsuikino are the princibles but vice principal Tsukino rather have everyone call him Yukito." Explained Verbena.

"Where is pricipal Mizuki now?" Asked Sakura.

"Probably in her office." Said Verbena.

"Ok." Nodded Sakura before leaving but then came back to ask Verbena where the office was.

"First hall on the left." Said Verbena.

"Thank you." Said Sakura leaving.

Knock!

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door and entered the room only to find Kaho Mizuki reading some papers from a folder.

"How may I help you?" Asked Kaho putting if down.

"Um... I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm new here." Started Sakura. "I understand that Verbena gave you a stack of cards."

"Yes I had vice principal Tsuikino put it somewhere for safe keeping." Said Kaho. "Where you interested in entering this year's Reedington festival?"

"What's that?" Asked Sakura.

"It's Reedington's big festival, the grand prize is the cards." Said Kaho.

"You said earlier that if I was interested into entering, can anyone go on?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, you just have to let the head of the planning commitie know you would like to enter." She said.

"Thank you." Said Sakura leaving.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell her that the cards were yours?" Asked Kero.

"I was going to, but this is an alternate world and this version of Kaho doesn't have magic." Said Sakura.

"But do you know how to get the cards back?" Asked Kero.

"Yep, the cards are a grand prize to the Reedington festival, and I will enter." Said Sakura.

"But, how are you intending to do that?" Asked Kero.

"I'll have to ask Verbena if I see her." Said Sakura going towards her class.

Ring!

It was twelve in the afternoon and Sakura had lunch along with Verbena.

The two were now in the school yard.

"Um I know we just meet, but I was wondering if you could help me with something." Started Sakura.

"Sure." Said Verbena.

"I decided to enter the Reedington festival contest-." Started Sakura but Verbena gasped in surprise.

"But Sakura, entering the contest is a dangerous thing to do." Said Verbena as fear was on her face.

"Why's that?" Asked Sakura.

"Ying Fa wants to enter the contest, and when she wants something, she gets it." Said Verbena in a scared whisper.

"But I have to try at least." Said Sakura.

"Just make sure Ying Fa doesn't makes it into a competition." Said Verbena begging.

"I'll do my best." Said Sakura.

"Good luck, let me know if I can help." Said Verbena.

"Ok, but can you tell me where the head of the planning commitie is?" Asked Sakura.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


End file.
